


The New Guy

by timura



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Daredevil Kink Meme, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:29:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timura/pseuds/timura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another fill for the prompt where Foggy gives Matt stressballs. More specifically this part: </p><p>"(Or, if you'd like to go the Matt/Foggy route - Foggy's new fling swings by to flirt and pick him up for lunch while Matt smiles and nods and under the table he squeezes the hell out of his poor little stress ball while fantasizing about throwing it at the New Guy's face.)"</p><p>Full prompt: http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/2760.html?thread=4908488#cmt4908488</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Guy

Matt sat at his desk, listening to a read-over of one of the denser documents they had to look at for their case. He was particularly annoyed at the language of the document, legalese that at the end of the day, didn’t really mean much for their case.   
  
To top it off, he could sense a now-familiar presence entering the building. The man smelled like coffee and dry-erase marker. He could hear the man’s heartbeat-a heart racing like a drumbeat in the excitement of a new relationship. Matt carefully schooled his expression and reached for one of the many stress balls that now occupied the bottom drawer of his desk. Foggy had continued buying them for him, and occasionally, filching them from the offices of particularly annoying courthouse officials, clients, or other lawyers.  
  
Karen’s voice brightened as she greeted the man who walked through the door.   
  
“Hi, David! Foggy went to run an errand at the courthouse. He should be back soon, though. Wanna sit?”  
  
“Sure.”   
  
David and Karen made small talk and Matt felt his grip on the stress ball tighten.   
  
Foggy had been seeing David for a little over a month now, which was the longest anyone had lasted since Marci. They’d met at a local cafe and exchanged jokes about some movie Foggy liked but Matt had never gotten around to seeing. David had been a steady presence in Foggy’s life since then.   
  
David was a professor at a local college and a Maryland native. (Matt may or may not have bribed/badgered Brett into doing a background check. Though in his defense, the last person Foggy dated had been married in three different states. At least.) Outside of classes, he could set his own schedule for the most part, which meant he could eat lunch with Foggy at least a few times each week.   
  
David had never been anything but friendly to Matt. There hadn’t even been that moment of awkwardness regarding Matt’s blindness. Either Foggy had told him beforehand (which Foggy often didn't), or he was really good at being unflinchingly polite.  
  
From both Karen and Foggy’s reactions, Matt could only guess that in addition to being nice, David was probably handsome. Maybe even very handsome.   
  
The spongy material of the stress ball contracted slightly in Matt’s grip. He found that squeezing the ball was a little bit better than grinding his teeth.   
  
He heard David step toward his office and knock on the door frame very lightly.   
  
Matt looked up and gave David a brief, closed-mouth smile, He paused the recording and moved his hand surreptitiously under the desk.   
  
“Hi, David,” Matt greeted.  
  
“Sorry, um” David began, “I won’t interrupt you for too long. Some friends and I are having a get together at my place this Friday night. They’re nerds, but they’re not too weird. You’re totally invited.” David turned. “You, too, Karen.”   
  
“Thanks, I’ll see what I’m doing this Friday,” Matt said, trying not to sound too uninterested. Friday nights were usually one of the busiest for criminals. More people were out and about on Friday nights, which meant more victims for opportunistic predators.   
  
Matt returned his focus back to his laptop, but David lingered in the doorway. Matt slowly lifted his head again and gave David what he hoped was an expectant and not annoyed expression.   
  
“So um, Foggy’s birthday is coming up in a few weeks,” David began. “It wouldn’t be weird if I uh, did something, right?”   
  
Matt could read between the lines. As far as he could tell, David and Foggy weren’t official quite yet, and he wanted to know if he would be overstepping some unstated boundary by planning for his birthday. A thousand scenarios raced through Matt’s mind, all of them romantic and all of them ending with David being even more of a permanent fixture in their lives.   
  
The last thing that Matt wanted to do was give dating advice, but Foggy liked this guy so he mustered all of his social grace and continued smiling.   
  
The stress ball was now trapped in an iron grip.   
  
“No, not at all.” Matt said. He then thought for a moment. “Foggy likes Thai. You definitely shouldn’t plan a surprise like a trip to a rollercoaster or sky-diving trip.” Foggy had vowed never to date an extreme sport enthusiast after that incident.   
  
“Did someone do that already? Dang, I should probably cancel the base jumping and the paragliding,” David joked.  
  
Matt didn’t laugh.   
  
A phone vibrated and Matt could vaguely sense David reach for his pocket. “Oh, Foggy’s downstairs. It was nice seeing you two. See you guys on Friday, maybe? Okay, bye!” David rushed to the door.  
  
Matt tilted his head and listened to David’s footsteps retreat down the hallway. When he looked down, he realized that he had twisted the stress ball and ripped it into two separate pieces.   
  
He let out small sigh and threw the wrecked material into the wastebin by his desk. He reached into the drawer and pulled out another stress ball.   
  
He could practically feel the smug glee emanating in waves from Karen as he shut the bottom drawer a little more forcefully than usual.   
  
“Shut up, Karen,” he warned.   
  
“I didn’t say anything!” Karen snickered, tapping away at the computer on her desk. “You already know what I think.”   
  
“Shut up, Karen.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Edited 7/8/2015:
> 
> Fixed some typos and changed a few words here and there.


End file.
